Gravity falls only child
by NewAge24
Summary: Dipper was a only child, he was suppose to have a twin sister but she died at birth. He grew up being socially awkward and kind of depressed not being able to render emotions right. So when his parents ship him off to Gravity Falls his life will never be the same again. (ONLY CHILD AU)


**Jonathen: So im using all the knowledge i have of this au to write this ill try to stay accurate to gravity falls episodes but using the only child au so i hope you guys im going to change some of the au up a bit to make it more interesting.**

 _ **TOURIST TRAPPED**_

"*Sigh* summer vacation a time where family's bond and enjoy life, a time when school is out and every child and teen rejoice not having any homework, the best time of the year for anyone...unless your me." A golf cart then blasted trough the gravity falls sign, the golf cart drove at full speed from a ginormous shadow." The boy who is wearing the black shoes, long white socks, pale cargo shorts, red t-shirt with a red turtle neck over it, and that old looking greenish brown cap with the stitched star on it and is about to have a panic attack while driving the cart is me, Dipper Pines."

The shadow reached for the cart but missed but the cart ended up then slamming into a small rock in the ground as it spun around before getting back on track, as the monstrous shadow roared still chasing Dipper." You may be wondering what im doing in a golf cart fleeing from a monster of unimaginable horror." The monster then threw a tree in front of the golf cart as Dipper screamed at the top his lungs as the screen froze." rest ushered theirs a perfectly logic explanation."

"So lets rewind, it all started when i was born i was a only child and what iv'e heard i was suppose to have a twin sister but she died at birth, my parents always wanted a daughter more then anything making me fell not even important to them but that doesn't mean they didn't care for me but it was robotic more then anything, Im not really sure how to properly or healthily handle emotions and im socially awkward as well, so at a family reunion when i was 6 i met my grunkle Stan for the first time and he was so nice to me and i couldn't wait to see him again."

"So about 8 days ago my parents decided to ship me off the gravity falls to live with my uncle till summer ends, im not sure still why they wanted me to go but when i got there the grunkle Stan i knew was gone, instead of caring and nice he just pushed work onto me and made me even more depressed then how im already am, the room i had in the attic had two beds one with pink sheets and the other blue, it reminded me of how my parents wanted a daughter and how i felt like i was nothing to them,grunkle Stan had turned his house into a tourist trap called the mystery shack and guess who had to work there, and i thought it was going to be the same thing all summer long until one fateful day."

Dipper was cleaning a glass jar with eyeballs in it as he acted almost robotic as if he was scared that if he stopped he would be punished severely." Hay i need someone to hammer up these signs in the woods." Stan said walking through some red curtains." Not it." Soos said raising his hands." No one asked you Soos, So Wendy i guess your doing it." Stan said." I would but its to far way." She said chewing gum with a magazine in her hand as she used the other one to pretend to reach out." I would fire all you if i could." Stan said. He turned to Dipper who was still cleaning the glass jar of eyeballs.

" Hay Dipper looks like you gotta hang up these signs then." Stan said. Dipper turned around with a worried look and said." Grunkle Stan i don't know i always feel like something is watching me in the forest and it really scares me, so cant i do some extra sweeping to make it up?" Dipper asked. Stan just pinched the bridge of his nose and said." Dipper you have swept the floor so much already that it looks like it can shine now, and the floor is made out of wood, so toughen up and hang up these signs." Stan said handing him the signs.

"I...Yes sir." Dipper said lowering his head as he walked out the door." Mr. Pines do you think your doing the right thing by trying to toughen him up like this?" Soos asked." Soos just give it time im doing him a favor." Stan said before walking back into the curtains.

Dipper on the other hand was beyond paranoid at this point where he was starting to twitch every time he would hear any type of sound." Ok Dipper you can do this." He said to himself as walked up to the first tree to hang a sign, but once he slammed the hammer down the first time he yelped as he fell on his back as it made a metal clinging sound. Dipper then got back up grabbing the hammer again and tapping the wood again to hear the sound of metal. He then rubbed the tree to then find a crease in the tree.

Once he opened it inside the tree was a old radio type thing, he started to then play with the switches until he heard something opening behind him, he turned around to see a now open hole in the ground. He walked to it to see a dirty old journal with a six fingered hand with a number 3 in the middle of the hand. Dipper picks it up then blows the dust off before opening it. When he opens it he sees a monocle put quickly puts it down and flips to a page where it says."Its hard to believe ts been 6 years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of gravity falls Oregon." He read to himself,he then strartd flipping through the pages seeing weird monsters and symbols

"What is all this?" He asked himself. He then turns to a page as he read out loud." unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed im being watched, i must hide this book before he finds it, remember in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust." He said as he thought about the last words in his head."No one you can trust." He said to himself." Hello there." Dipper jumped as he heard the voice behind him, he turned around to see a palish teenager in black clothes with a hoodie with brown hair covering one of his eyes.

"Oh um who are you?" Dipper said shyly." Oh me my name is Norman, i just happen to see you here by yourself and i was wondering why your are doing here." Norman said." Oh me i just well..." Dipper looked at the book behind his back then back at Norman." I was just hanging signs up for my grunkle's store called the mystery shack." Dipper said still a bit shy." Seems like a cool place you need any help hanging up the rest of those signs seeing that you don't got anything to keep that book in, actually what is that book?" He asked." Um its kind of private." Dipper said." Oh ok ill help you with the rest of those signs, seeing that you need the help." Norman says." Thanks." Dipper says a it more comfortable around him now.

So the two talk and got to know each other more as Dipper finally felt like he had a friend and once tey returned to the shack Dipper was the first to speak as he said." Umm thanks for the help today i really needed it." Dipper said." No problem, and if its find with you mind wanting to hang out tomorrow?" Norman asked. Dipper immediately responded saying." Oh ya sure, um mind coming here around 11 in the morning?" Dipper asked." Sure ill see you then Dipper." Norman says as he waved goodbye." See ya Norman." Dipper said as he waved goodbye and ran back into his room in the attic.

As he went into the attic happy as ever that he finally has a friend his happiness stopped for a moment as he saw the extra bed just reminding him up his twin he was suppose to have. If he ever got a sister maybe it wouldn't be so bad but then again his parents probably would pay more attention to her then him. Dipper got rid of the thought as he walked to his bed to sit down on the side as he decided to look through the book.

He flipped through the pages amazed at what it contained, he was always fascinated at this kind of stuff, something about creatures and mysterious always had a appeal to him. He then stumbled onto a page about zombies, and as he looked closer he noticed that the zombie looked a bit like Norman," No he cant possibly a zombie...right?" He thought to himself. As he read through the page he got more suspicious about Norman so he made up his mind as he said." Ok ill hang out with Norman tomorrow and if he shows zombie like behavior ill report it to the police and the'll have him killed or something not sure what you do with a zombie." He said to himself.

The next day Norman and him had been spending a lot of time like playing games, talking, getting lunch, and a lot of other things. As the two were by a river and throwing rocks into it Dipper accidentally hit Norman's hand as it fell off. Dipper went wide eye as he saw him put it back on, he held in the gasp as Norman turned back to hi and said." Hey can i talk to you its something kind of private." He said." Dipper kind of stuttered as he said." OH yeah umm anything." Dipper said." Well i was wondering we've got to know each other a lot lately and iv'e been meaning to ask you this question." Norman said as he got on one knee and pulled out a box that had to necklaces in it with a heart shape.

"Dipper would you be my best friend." He said as he showed the Bff necklace. Dipper was kind of dumb founded by the necklace part but he knew that he would probably quickly eat him once he put the necklace on." I ummm...*Sigh* sorry Norman but i cant." Dipper said." Wait why?" Norman asked." Becuase your like a teenager and im only 12 i just feel like it wouldn't work out." Dipper said lying." Oh ok i understand." Norman said. This made Dipper smile that he actually wasn't about to do something crazy.

"So were going to kidnap you now." Norman said." WHAT! Wait were?" Dipper asked confused. Norman then took off his hoodie as he clothes fell to reveal gnomes." Wait gnomes...wow i was way off." Dipper said to himself." GET HIM!" The leader yelled. Dipper quickly ran away back into the golf cart that they took to the forest. He drove away but heard behind him the gnome yelling." GNOMES OF THE FOREST ASSEMBLE!" Dipper looked back to see a giant gnome monster chasing him.

Dipper drove as fast as he could as he ended up driving through the gravity falls sign then bumping onto a rock and eventually the gnome monster threw a tree in front of the cart. Dipper swerved just in time to dodge the tree but was then tipped over and ended up back at the mystery shack. Dipper coughed as he got up from the cart and was covered in leafs. The gnome monster then was about to smash Dipper before he yelled"WAIT! ill be your best friend." He said with his hand in front of his face thinking the gnome monster was about to still smash him.

"Oh boy!" He heard the leader say as he walked out of the monster and towards him. He then opened the box again and as Dipper took out the necklace and wore it." Ok then new Bff if were going to be friends then first let me tell you my real name, so my names Jeff this is..." He proceeded to name off the gnomes. Dipper took this time to grab a leaf blower and suck Jeff in." Wait what are you doing!" Jeff yelled as he was sucked in." THIS IS FOR LYING TO ME!" Dipper yelled as he blasted Jeff into the gnome monster. The gnome monster exploded and all the gnomes ran away except for one that got stuck in a plastic drink holder and then was carried away by a goat.

Dipper sighed in relief as he went back into the shack thinking about those words "In gravity falls there is no one you can trust." Dipper thought over and over in his head. As he went back into the shack he saw Stan counting money before saying to him." Geez you look like you got run over by a bus." He said. Diper just continued to walk until Stan said." Hay ummm... why dont you take two things from the shack for free." Stan said.

"Whats the catch?" Dipper asked." The catch is do it before i make up my mind." Stan said going back to counting his money. Dipper then searched the shack for something as he stumbled upon a blue hat with a pine tree on it. He put it as he continued to look. He then ended up looking through a old box and was able to find a grapple hook. Once that was all in done he went back to the attic.

When it was about time to go to bed Dipper just finished a new sweater. As he put it down and was about to turn off the lights until he noticed the empty bed again." Why does she haunt me." Dipper said to himself. Instead of turning off the lights he grabbed his journal and wrote down." My dead sister keeps haunting me as i know that my parents care about her more then me and are probably trying for another one right now, i know for a fact now though, that in Gravity falls trust no one." He wrote as he finally tuned off the lights and went to bed.

 **Jonathen: So sorry if this chapter is int that good its hard to re write the gravity falls episodes but still i tried my best.**


End file.
